Memory cards which are of approximately credit or calling card size are being increasingly adopted particularly for use in electronic notebooks and computers of the laptop and notebook type to meet the inexorable demand for the inherently conflicting requirements of compactness and high power.
Examples of memory card connectors are described in application 07/996895 of Takahashi, filed Dec. 28, 1992, Japanese utility model publication 3-38772 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,296, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
Such connectors comprise a memory card receiving compartment with a memory card receiving mouth opening at an insertion face; ejection means for ejecting a memory card from the compartment including an ejection button mounted on the insertion face at a location laterally of the mouth for actuating the ejection means.
A plurality of such connectors are desirably located one above the other with respective memory card receiving compartments and ejection mechanisms in vertical alignment enabling standard components to be used in each minimizing the inventory and manufacturing particularly capital equipment (tooling) to minimize the costs of mass production, as necessary to compete in the world marketplace.
However, the problem arises of maintaining the compartments in close proximity for maximum compactness and, so far as possible, the use of identical components for the operated mechanisms of each while obviating or minimizing risk of inadvertent depression of adjacent ejection buttons.